


The Path

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A girl frowned and glanced at the diamond bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet she obtained for the Sewer King.





	The Path

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A girl frowned and glanced at the diamond bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet she obtained for the Sewer King. The man responsible for taking her in when nobody else wanted her. The man responsible for showing her how to pick pockets. Her eyes settled on two paths in the sewer. One path to the Sewer King. Another path to a barren sewer area. 

The girl remembered the Sewer King's habit of scowling if his children returned with very few pretties or zero pretties at all.   
She trembled at the thought of a new scowl if he saw one bracelet. One pretty. She remembered the Sewer King mentioning society shunning him recently. A man stricken with poverty. A man forcing his foster children to steal for him. 

Another memory of the Sewer King's scowl caused the girl to turn back. A path to the streets. The streets where she was able to pick new pockets. Steal extra pretties for the Sewer King. 

He already chose his path after society shunned him. 

 

THE END


End file.
